Annabeth Goes to Goode
by lovedance359
Summary: Annabeth surprises Percy at Goode! I know there are a million stories like this, but I promise mine is different- promise. SPOILER THERE IS PERCABETH IN THIS. Because Percabeth is forever and always perfection. OK YAY I suck at summaries wow.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction, please don't be too harsh in your reviews! :) Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please! Okay, that's all. Read, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan, and if they belonged to me i would be a lot nicer to them. But I don't, Uncle Rick does, so they suffer. A lot. Anway, continue reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I really needed to get a new alarm clock. I've had this one for ages, and now it just stops working when I need it the most. Today is extremely important.

I'm going to Goode High to see the most amazing person in the world- Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, a total Seaweed Brain, and most importantly, my boyfriend.

I glanced at my stupid clock as I leaped out my bed. It was already 7:05. I had fifteen minutes to get ready and then another fifteen to get to his school. My school now. It started at 8:00, but I had to be there earlier. New girl and all.

I threw on the first things I could find in my suitcase. As soon as I had gotten to the hotel last night, I had been so tired I just crashed. I put on jean shorts, black high tops Converse, and a comfy black v-neck. I brushed my teeth with one hand and my hair with the other. I spat in the sink and grabbed a ponytail, tying my hair up into a knot as I ran to get my backpack. I swung it onto my back, then went to the safe. I turned the knob to the numbers I had set for it- 08-18. The day Percy and I had started dating, his birthday. I smiled as I remembered our kiss in the dining pavilion, then Clarisse and everybody throwing us in the lake. They had kept us close enough to hold hands. As soon as we entered the lake Percy made an air bubble around us and we just kept kissing. I had been smiling so much I could barely continue.

And, as Percy put it, it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

I shook my head. No more daydreaming for me. The tumbler clicked and the safe swung open. I grabbed my Yankee's cap, which could keep me invisible when I wore it, shoved it in my back pocket, and then picked up my bronze knife. It brought up bad memories, but I didn't dare use a new one. I didn't want to. This one felt right when I used it. I strapped it to my waist with the leather cord belt. I put the key to my hotel room into my backpack, and ran out the door.

I burst out into the hallway, and ran for the stairs. The elevators took too long, and I didn't have time to spare. I ran down the empty stairwell, one flight after another. Finally, I was in the lobby. I walked calmly to the door, checking my watch. It was… 1:81? Wait no. 7:18. Sometimes I really hate dyslexia.

I walked out the lobby doors into the hustle of the New York City streets, squinting against the bright sunlight. I pulled my curly blonde hair from its messy knot, combing through it with my fingers, and braided it back so it would stay out of my way. I tied the elastic around the ends of my thick hair and laid it across my shoulder.

I started to run, I really didn't want to be late. Goode was only five blocks from here. Letting my mind wander, I started to think about Percy. I hadn't told him anything about my transferring- I really wanted to surprise him. I had run through possible scenarios in my head until I realized what was happening and yelled at Aphrodite to stop.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that I had reached Goode until I saw Percy get out of the car. I had just started to turn the corner but turned around and pressed my back flat against the brick wall of the building next to me. I peeked my head around the corner to watch him enter the school building, talking to someone and laughing. Although I was far away I could _hear_ his laugh. I smiled as the doors swung shut.

I crossed the street and marched up the stairs, my head held high. I wasn't going to let anybody ruin this day.

I pulled open the door and walked inside. Not a lot of people were there yet, so I was surprised. Percy Jackson early? The thought was laughable.

I found the office pretty easily. The lady at the desk looked nice enough.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The lady looked up. "My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm new here."

The lady nodded knowingly. "Ah, Paul, I mean, Mr. Blofis told me. Well, here is your schedule and he said that you knew someone who went here who could show you around?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, my name is Mrs. Clove if you need anything." I smiled back.

"Thank you. I guess I'll go find my friend." _Boyfriend_, I thought. That was still so weird.

I left the office and entered the hallway. I looked down at my schedule. Locker 413. I wandered around until I found it. More people had started coming in now, so I set my locker combination- again, 08-18, and put my books in.

When I was done, I turned around and tapped the shoulder of the person nearest to me. I needed to find Percy before I exploded from impatience. He turned around, and when he saw me he smiled.

"Hi. I was just wondering-?" I started, but he cut me off.

"You're new here, aren't you? You were wondering if I could show you around? Sure thing. I'm Josh." He was still smiling at me. The people he had been talking to were all staring at me.

I cleared my throat self-consciously. "Oh, well, my boyfriend goes here, he'll show me around. But thanks." The boy's face fell a little when I said 'boyfriend', while everyone else talked among themselves.

"His name's Percy Jackson," I added. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me. "What?"

One of the girls stepped around Josh and right in front of me. She looked at me with disgust. "You know, it's really sad that so many girls throw themselves at him, and claim to be his girlfriend. It's you're first day and you're already at it." Anger swelled up in me, raging.

"Girls throw themselves at him? And say they're his girlfriend?" I repeated, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Well, yeah. But he already has a mysterious girlfriend anyway, so don't even bother. Not that that stops some people."

Before I could point to myself and say _Duh!_, the girl continued.

"I mean, honestly, girls are so pathetic these days. Seriously. Percy Jackson is too good for some dumb blonde he's never even met." That does it._ Nobody_ calls me a dumb blonde. My hand twitched towards my knife, but it would just pass through a mortal. Before I could reach up and smack her, Josh stepped in between us.

"Emily! Obviously things are getting out of hand. "Really? I hadn't noticed.

"I'll prove it." I turned on my heel and stalked off towards the nearest office, trying to keep my rage contained. I walked into the office and smiled.

"Can I make an announcement for Mr. Blofis?" I said cheerily. The man at the desk nodded and I walked over to the loudspeaker. Time to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Sometimes I wished I was a year-rounder. I mean, all year training and no school sounded pretty good to me. However, I would never see my mom. So I was stuck here at Goode High, with mean jocks and rude cheerleaders. And girls who could be charged as mental patients, because they wanted to be my girlfriend.

I honestly didn't get it. I mean, my hair was untidy and usually uncooperative with my brush, my clothes weren't cool, and I wasn't even remotely rich. Which is honestly all those girls cared about. Looks, popularity, and money. That's what I loved about Annabeth. She didn't care about that at all. She was… real. I missed her so much. I tried again and again to explain to the girls that I had a girlfriend, but because I never said anything about her, they refused to believe she was real. I just felt like talking about us with people who didn't know us would ruin the specialness of it.

I mean, yeah, I'm the captain of the swim team, so I was kind of popular. Which was a nice change for once. But man, girls can be relentless. This one girl, Hayley , is always there ready to pounce. Sometimes I thought people like her were the worst monsters there were.

"Hey Percy, swim practice this afternoon is at three, not four," called Owen as he passed. He's my best friend at this school.

"Yeah, I know." I closed my locker and ran to catch up with him. "Hey, I was wondering, do you-?"

"Please excuse this interruption, will Seaweed Brain please come to the front office? Thank you." I stopped dead in my tracks. Apparently, I wasn't hallucinating because people were looking around and asking about a Seaweed Brain.

The girls voice had been happy and laughing, but also tight like it was angry at the same time. I knew only one girl who called me Seaweed Brain and sounded like that, like she was angry and about to get back at somebody for it.

Annabeth.

I started running, not paying attention to Owen shouting behind me or the people in front of me. Finally, I reached the office.

She wasn't there.

I turned in a complete circle, scanning the crowd for the blond hair and the gray eyes that belonged to the most amazing girl in the world, but she wasn't there. I walked over to my friend Ryan, but he said he hadn't seen anyone. I frowned, confused. Nobody, ever, called me Seaweed Brain except Annabeth. Nobody else here had ever even heard of the name. Maybe I was hallucinating, from missing her too much.

I spotted Josh. "Hey, have you seen someone new here?" Before he could respond, I heard her.

"Looking for someone?" My heart skipped at the sound of her voice. I turned to face her, but then I heard her again from behind me.

"Seaweed Brain." I turned around again, but there was no one there. What was going on?

"You really are a Seaweed Brain if you don't know what's going on right now." Her voice came from about two feet away. Suddenly I understood. I sprinted at the empty space in front of me, and grabbed Annabeth before she knew what was happening. Her Yankees cap tumbled off her head and onto the floor, forgotten as she materialized in front of me.

"Annabeth! What the- how?!"

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I held her at arms length as I studied her face, the most beautiful girl in the world, drinking in the fact that she was here, really here. She was wearing a black T-shirt, jean shorts, and black Converse. Her bronze knife was strapped to her waist, and I was about to yell at her before I remembered the Mist. No one else would see it. Her hair was in a braid down her back, but some strands hung in her face messily. I could just see the faint white scar she had gotten when she had sparred with Will Solace and he had given her a nasty cut across her forehead. Her gray eyes were blazing, and they shocked me just the same as every time I looked at them, leaving me speechless as I stared at her. The shorts she wore accentuated her legs, which were longer and tanner than ever. Her muscles rippled visibly, even as she shifted her weight from side to side, staring at me. She had a big white smile plastered on her face. She had never look more beautiful. And she was all mine.

"You're here!" I say, as soon as I could talk again. I pulled her in for a bear hug again, lifting her up off her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"If you put me down I can tell you." Suddenly, I remember that my Achilles curse made me a lot stronger than normal. I didn't know my own strength. I gingerly set her down. She smiled up at me and then looked back at a group of people- Josh, Emily, and a few other people. "I moved to be closer to Olympus, and-" she cut herself off, blushing.

"What?" I asked. She looked up at me. "To be closer to you." Just hearing those words made my day ten million times better.

"Wise Girl, you truly are the most amazing and wonderful girlfriend. Ever." She smiled. At this time I became aware of everyone staring at us. The girls' mouths were hanging open, making them look even stupider than usual. The guys were staring at Annabeth, in a way that would normally make me want to punch something, but right now I didn't care. Annabeth was here, and that was all that mattered.

So when I leaned down to kiss her, I didn't hear the gasps of everyone. Instead, all I could hear was my heart beating. Annabeth smelled like flowers and strawberries, like always, a smell that was strangely good together. She smiled under my kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer to me. I moved my hands to wrap around her waist, until our chests were touching. I kissed her until it felt like the world would explode if we didn't stop.

Our foreheads were touching as we gasped. I stared into her beautiful gray eyes, which were so big and bright it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I absentmindedly traced her scar with my thumb. Gods, she was beautiful. I didn't realize she was talking until she stepped back.

"Hello? Earth to Percy?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry. What's up?" She shook her head. "You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. I was saying, do you know those kids over there?" She gestured to Emily and Josh.

"Yeah, why?" She sighed. "Before, when I asked them about you, they thought I was lying and told me that I was pathetic and the girl, Emily, called me a dumb blonde." I tensed. NO ONE calls Annabeth dumb, ever. Honestly, it was something I had always appreciated about Annabeth. People always underestimated her, and the look of shock on their faces when they found out just how smart she was was priceless every time.

I stalked over to Josh and Emily, who were still staring in our direction. "What did you say to my girlfriend?" They both stood up a little straighter, tensed, like they were afraid I would attack them. I was barely aware of Annabeth pulling on my sleeve, I was too angry.

"No one calls Annabeth pathetic, and no one EVER calls her a dumb blonde, because she is ten times smarter than all of you combined. You both can just-"

"Percy! It's not worth it!" Annabeth snapped me out of my anger. I turned to her and said, "But she called you dumb."

"And she's dumb for thinking that. But it's not worth it. Come on Percy, I can take care of myself, it's fine."

"Listen, we thought she was just another girl who got latched onto the Percy train, but obviously she's not. Sorry, Annabeth, it's just that there are so many girls here who-"

"It's fine," Annabeth interrupted. I could tell she was angry, ready to snap at the first thing that ticked her off, even for the littlest thing.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go," I said, putting my arm around her waist and steering her away from them, around the corner.

I stopped and turned to face her. "Annabeth, don't worry about them. They just-"

"Is it true?" I hesitated. "Is what true?"

"Is it true that, like, every single girl in this school is hitting on you?" I sighed. "Well, not every girl, only some, and I've told them I have a girlfriend."

"Well, from the sound of it, that hasn't stopped them." She leaned back against the lockers, dejected.

"It's probably my tragically good looks," I joked, trying to make her smile. And she did, probably the smallest hint of a smile I had ever seen. I grabbed her hand and our fingers intertwined automatically. "Wise Girl, compared to you, they're nothing. Less than nothing. And now that you're here, everything's perfect. The girls will stop, and we can be happy together." I stepped closer to her, until our noses were touching, and then I kissed her. She took her free hand and curled her fingers in my hair, locking me against her. My hand went to her back, pulling her closer to me. My heart beat faster, like it always did when I kissed her. Everything around us faded away, until we were the only two people in the world. All my worries melted away, my next test or evil teachers or monster attacks, and for a moment everything was blissfully perfect.

For a moment.

Because just then, Hayley decided to say, "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! My wi-fi was out because of a power outage and I couldn't post! Or go on the internet :( Anyway, I finally got it back, so here you go! Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I felt Percy tense as I processed the girls words. _Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my boyfriend?_ I studied the girl in front of me. Long wavy hair, huge bright blue eyes, and tan skin. For a scary second I felt jealous. Not that I was unhappy with myself, though. She was just the picture of what guys wanted. And she had dark brown hair, which was totally unfair. I had to work twice as hard to get myself noticed as a smart person because I was blonde.

Percy's head was whipping from me to her so fast that he looked like a cartoon character. His expression was worried, which told me I had something to worry about.

"Who are _you_?" I asked, trying to put as much contempt into my voice as possible.

She said, "I'm Percy's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Sorry, but I'm Percy's girlfriend. Unless he has something to tell me?" I asked with a very pointed look at Percy, hoping my eyes told him something like, g_et this bitch out of here now_.

"Hayley, you're not my girlfriend. This is my girlfriend. Annabeth."

She gave me a very obvious once-over. "You're dating her?!" Her voice was shrill. "Why date her when you could date me, I'm prettier!"

"I doubt Percy cares much about beauty. But if he did, he wouldn't go for you- a spray-tanned, makeup-obsessed, fake-nosed freak with nothing better to do than pretend to be someone else's boyfriend when they aren't even interested." It wasn't my best comeback, but my mind was blank with anger.

"And Annabeth is very pretty," Percy added, making me smile in spite of my very serious staring contest with Hayley. She went to grab Percy's hand but he automatically grabbed mine, and her eyes narrowed.

"Really," she said, ignoring me completely. "You should go for someone more... willing. I bet she hasn't even let you-"

"Hayley, that's enough!" Percy nearly shouted. I, meanwhile, was humiliated. I had never been this embarrassed in my life, except maybe when I was twelve and Percy and I were attacked by Hephaestus's spiders, and I had a total freak out. But still, it was true. We hadn't done more than kiss.

"Percy, this is just, like, a phase. Young love or whatever. Soon you'll dump the dumb blonde and be my boyfriend."

Something in me snapped. Fresh anger washed over my mind, both heating me up and chilling me to the bone. Calling a child of Athena dumb was the worst insult they could receive, and this was the second person to do it within a half hour. Basically, I had reached my breaking point.

I took a step toward her, but Percy's arms encircled my waist and held me back.

"Percy, let me at her, I'm gonna kill her." Obviously, I didn't mean it literally, but Hayley actually took a few steps back.

"Annabeth, stop, this isn't you!"

"I don't care!" I wrestled out of his arms and walked over to Hayley until we were nose to nose. I could tell she had a pretty good mask. Most people- normal people- would look at her and see a calm, cool, and collected girl. But I was a daughter of Athena, trained my whole life to read people. Strategizing. And when I looked into her eyes, all I could see was fear.

My hand smacked into her cheek, hard. Her head snapped to the side, and she staggered back. She looked at me, horrified, her hand cupping the side of her face gingerly. I stepped up to Hayley and whispered so only she could hear, "If you ever come near me or Percy again, you will regret it. Understand?" She nodded, and then walked off feebly, her friends tripping over themselves to console her.

Percy stepped in front of me, blocking my view. "Annabeth, normally I would lecture you on hitting mortals with your demigod-awesome strength, but honestly, she was asking for it. And she deserved it."

"You're not mad?"

"No! Are you kidding?! No one likes her except for her circle of friends." Even as he said it, I could see people laughing about it and talking and staring at me in general.

"Well good." I smiled at him, unsure what to say. Thankfully, he provided me with a distraction by kissing me again. I put my hands against his chest and let everything else go, everything bugging me just went away.

"Hey Percy. When are you gonna introduce us to your lady friend?" I sighed as we parted once again.

"Is there no privacy?" he complained, and I was pulled back in time to a different place, a different kiss, on his birthday. Clarisse and her friends had been there, and Percy had asked the exact same question.

"Well, I mean, if you're gonna make out with your secret girlfriend in the school hallway, the one you haven't told us about at all, and then not tell us who she is, and then have her slap Hayley, and then make out with her again," by this point I was blushing madly, "You gotta tell us who she is."

"I'm Annabeth," I said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Annabeth. I'm Ryan. And, if you ever get tired of this goof, I just wanna let you know that I'm available, and I would love to-"

"Shut up, Ryan," one of Percy's other friends said. "I'm Luke. Don't pay attention to him, he's..." As he went on, a sharp pain was coursing through me. It wasn't physical, exactly, although it felt that way. It was more mental, emotional. _Luke._ Even the thought of him could send me reeling. He was a true hero. _That's what death is. _I thought of a quote I had read once in a book._ Moving from is to was._

"Earth to Annabeth?" Percy was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Here, yeah, sorry."

"I think we should go to homeroom, the bell just rang." Had it? I hadn't noticed.

"Kay," I said, more than happy to leave. Not that I didn't like his friends, I just wanted it to be Percy and I again, at least for a little while. "Nice meeting you," I yelled over my shoulder as he dragged me away.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, I forgot-"

"Percy, don't worry. It was a long time ago. I'm fine," I assured him, even though I could still feel the ache in my stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I promised. "I just want today to be perfect."

"Agreed," said Percy. "Let's go to homeroom." He grabbed my hand and let me down the hall.

* * *

**I don't really know why I ended it there, this chapter was just getting too long. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I know that I suck big time. I am SO so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I kind of dropped my laptop. Down the stairs. :/ Anyway, I'm back! So yeah. Read, enjoy, review, all that! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I noticed that the skip in Annabeth's step was gone. I had totally forgotten about Luke. I knew that it was kind of stupid to be worried about something as stupid as a name, but Luke's death had really hit Annabeth hard. The smallest thing could make her connect a moment to him. Once, a few days after the war had ended, Connor Stoll had told her to tie her shoelaces, and she had been upset for the rest of the day. When I finally got her to tell me, she burst into tears and said that Luke had said that to her once. It was the last thing he had said to her before he had asked me to go into the woods with him so many years ago.

I didn't really know what to do, but if I knew anything, it was that Annabeth wouldn't want me to worry about it. So I pushed it out of my mind and gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "Come on. You're in my homeroom, right?" She nodded.

"Just let me stop by my locker." We weaved through the crowd together, trying not to bump into people on the way. She stopped at her locker and started to do the combination. Suddenly, she started to blush.

"What?" She shook her head. "Come on, tell me. You know you want to," I said in a sing-song voice. She looked over at me, her face set defiantly, but I pleaded at her with my puppy dog eyes. We had a silent standoff until her resolve crumbled. I smiled triumphantly.

"Ugh fine. I set my locker combination to your birthday." She turned back to her locker while a smile spread slowly across my face.

"Really?"I asked. She sighed. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, because it's also the day we started to date. August 18th, eight-eighteen." She pulled open her locker and started pulling books out and into her bag.

"That's so cute," I teased. "But we both know its really because its my birthday. And that is because I am insanely attractive."

"Well, we both know that's true. Glad to know your ego isn't overblown." She shook her head and closed her locker. She offered me her hand. "Come on, take me to homeroom."

I took her hand and led her to Paul's class. He would be psyched when he saw her.

We walked into the classroom and I steered Annabeth directly to Paul. He looked up.

"Annabeth! You made it! She smiled shyly, very aware of the students staring at her.

"It's nice to see you, P- Mr. Blofis." Wait, wait, WHAT?!

"You knew?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "Okay, was everyone in on this but me?" He nodded again.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. Seriously?

"No, I'm not. Now, go sit down so I can try to teach you something."

"That's unlikely," Annabeth muttered as we made our way to seats in the back.

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"I never said you weren't, you just never pay attention." She took her seat and grabbed a pen and a notebook. I watched warily as Paul started to write _Shakespeare _on the board. Great. If there's one thing I hate more than poems, it's Shakespeare.

Only 6 more hours to go.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it there, and that it's so short, I'm kind of lacking on inspiration right now. If anyone wants to write a prompt in their reviews, please do. PLEEASSEEE. Okay, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what's so great about April break? I can actually sit down and get stuff done. AND I FEEL FREAKING PRODUCTIVE. Well, fan fiction productive...**

**I've been listening to the Starship soundtrack, particularly Get Back Up, so I've been really motivated to keep writing. I also feel really guilty about not updating in, like, forever.**

**Anyway, you're getting two chapters in two days. You're so welcome ;) Also, someone asked me last night what a House of Hades theory was, and I couldn't PM them. Basically, The Mark of Athena ended in an extremely devastating cliffhanger, and the next book is called The House of Hades. So, a House of Hades theory is what people think is going to happen in Troll Rick's next book.**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as Paul wrote_ Shakespeare_ on the board. Shakespeare was kind of a touchy subject with me. I hated not being able to do things, and, thanks to my wonderful dyslexia, reading was not my strong suit. Add in Shakespeare, which I like to think of as 'the language from Hades', and you have a very irritated Annabeth to deal with.

Nevertheless. I wasn't going to let it ruin my day.

I studiously copied down the notes Paul was writing down on the board and lecturing the class on. It was more or less familiar. I had learned it last semester at my old school. I looked over at Percy and saw that he was still trying to figure out how to spell the word 'sonnet'. At first I was shocked. Percy Jackson actually takes notes? But then I felt bad. Of course Percy would want to try hard, it was his step-dad's class.

I grabbed the notebook out of his hands, scrawled the word down for him, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," he mouthed to me. I just nodded. I knew how hard it was to be dyslexic first-hand.

The rest of the class went by without anything exciting. Paul did call on me a few times to answer a question, but that was pretty much it.

When the bell rang, I gathered my books and shoved them in my bag. I held my hand out to Percy, who was waiting for me.

"Come on, I have math next." We walked hand in hand to the door, but suddenly Percy stopped. "Shoot, I have Chem. next."

"Okay, that's fine. See you after class?"

"No, I'm walking you to class."

I shook my head. "No, you'll be late."

"Since when have I cared?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

I noticed, as we walked down the hall, that a lot of people were staring. And a lot of them were girls. I tried not to care, though, because it didn't matter.

I've been telling myself that a lot lately.

When we got to the classroom, the bell was about to ring, and the hallway was relatively empty. He kissed me on the cheek and then sprinted down the hall, towards his class on the other side of the school. I shook my head at his fading figure. He could be suck a goofball sometimes.

I turned around and walked into the room. The teacher, a lady in her mid-thirties, was sitting at her desk, shuffling around papers. I cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new here."

"Oh. Hi. My name is Mrs. Fir. Just have a seat in the back, right there, and, since it's the start of a new semester, we're starting a new unit."

"Okay, thank you." I turned around to find a seat in the back. Thank the gods, there was one in the back corner. I really didn't need any extra attention today.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the person standing in front of me until I knocked right into him.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said. Smooth, Chase. Real smooth.

The guy shook his head. "No, it was my fault." He had close cropped blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He smiled at me. "My name's Chase." _How ironic._

_"_Annabeth."

"You're Annabeth?!" Oh gods. "Wow, so you're the girl who slapped Hayley."

"Um, yeah, I guess. I don't normally, uh, slap people though. I was provoked."

He laughed, but I wasn't trying to be funny. For some reason, he really was getting under my skin.

"Well, I'm, um, I'm gonna go sit now,"I said pointedly. He was still smiling stupidly at me. I maneuvered myself around him and slid into my seat. He sat down in the seat next to me. He looked like he was about to say something, but then Mrs. Fir started talking. I thanked her silently.

The class flew by. Math had always been something of a gift for me. Like, the one thing that I could understand without the numbers flipping around on me. It helped that I was constantly dealing with measurements for my new designs for Olympus.

Halfway through, she gave us a worksheet to do. When I finished, I pulled out my sketchpad to work on the shrine to my mother.

I didn't notice he was staring until he said, "Whatcha drawing?" I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Nothing," I said, snapping the sketchpad shut. "Just doodling."

"It didn't seem like doodles to me." I sighed.

"It's really nothing, Chase. Just stuff I do for fun."

"Nope," he replied, popping the p. "So you're, like, a secret building designer person?"

"It's really nothing," I said through gritted teeth.

He looked like he could argue for months, but then the bell rang. I let out a relieved sigh. I threw my books into my bag and bolted for the door.

He was right behind me.

"Hey, Annabeth! You dropped your pen."

I looked at it. It was bright pink and fuzzy. "That's definitely not mine."

He grinned. "I know, I found it on the floor. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

"Listen, that's really sweet, but I have a boyfriend."

"Right, Percy Jackson, the famous bastard." My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You could really do better."

"Excuse me?" I could not _believe_ this guy.

"Honestly, the guy is, like, a total tool."

I could smack him. "Percy is not a bastard or a tool. He's the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. And if you mean yourself when you say better, you should really sit down and figure out why you don't have a girlfriend. That might give you a clue."

"Say what we want, but we both know the truth. You want me. I could tell from the way you were looking at me before."

"You mean in annoyance and disgust?"

"Please, baby, we both know you were staring at me because I'm so attractive."

It was only cute when Percy acknowledged his looks.

"First of all, call me baby one more time and you'll have a really hard time walking. Second,-" I cut myself off, because I could spot Percy in the crowd, tripping over himself as he made his way towards me. Our eyes locked and I could tell he got the message.

"Percy!" I said as soon as he was five feet away.

"Hey Annabeth. Chase," he said stiffly.

"Percy. I was just telling your pretty little girlfriend here that-"

"You know what, Chase, I really don't care. Come on, Annabeth."

He steered me away without a word.

"Annabeth, I don't know what the Hades that guy told you, but he and I are, like, I don't know, mortal enemies."

Despite everything I had to smile. "Mortal enemies? You, Perseus Jackson, are anything but mortal."

"Look, I'm captain of the swim team," Of course he was. "And he's captain of the football team. Our teams hate each other because it's high school and people are stupid."

"Percy, I'm not gonna lie, he said some pretty awful things, but it only makes me more proud to be your girlfriend. Because that means he's jealous of you and that is how everyone should feel."

"Well of course they should. They don't have you." He kissed the top of my forehead and I felt a lot better.

He could really be the best boyfriend sometimes.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know it's not my best, but honestly, I'm so pumped right now, I'm just like, YEAH CHAPTERCHAPTERCHAPTERCHATPERCHAPTER! I definitely had too much candy today. Anyway, please please please review, comment or PM ideas, I love suggestions =)**


	6. Author's note!

**Quick authors note!**

**Hey guys, so I was at my cousins this weekend and I got an idea. I really like it, but it would kind of leave the school setting behind. So I wanted to know your opinion on that. Like, do you want me to keep it purely school, or would you mind if I branched off in other directions. If I did, I wouldn't like, change it all immediately in the next chapter. I would keep it in school and put in foreshadowing and cutesy stuff before I made the change. And no, it's not going back to camp because they find another half-blood, that storyline is SO overused.**

**I would still keep Percabeth together, and there would be fluff, but the story would also get a little more serious and mature, and while they will still occasionally be shown at school, it would mostly be in other places.**

**That probably doesn't make sense, because how can they only go to school occasionally, but I promise it works, it's kind of complicated.**

**SO, let me know what you guys think about it, if you want me to keep it a classic ****_Annabeth Goes to Goode_**** fanfic or if you guys would like it if I explored other things.**

**k bi.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So in the authors note, I asked if you guys wanted me to branch out into other things or stick to the classic storyline of****_ annabeth transfers to percys school magically and some slutty girl and douchebag guy try to break them up and percys friend who is a girl has a crush on him and she turns out to be a halfblood after a cliche 'the teacher is the monster' attack so they take her back to camp and she is claimed like two seconds after they cross the border and then she learns their secrets and tries to break them up but percabeth prevails because no one in their right mind would break them up or theyll have angry fangirls at their door._**** It is too overused. I also hope you picked up on the sarcasm in that.**

**So pretty much everyone said they wanted me to branch out, and I do too, to make it more original. ****_WARNING- plot twist that I'm using to branch out might break feels_****. Only one person didn't, but don't worry person who's name I forget, it won't happen for a little while so I can get the cliche moments every Goode story MUST have. Haha also, how do you guys pronounce Goode? I say it like ****_goad,_**** even though I'm pretty sure its just good. So yeah onto the story if you read all this congratulations you have patience.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

Our intertwined hands swung between us as we walked down the hall to our next class. I tried not to think about Chase, because Chase+Percy= lockers being punched. I guessed our rivalry had started when he didn't make the swim team and I became captain. He had gotten, well, extremely pissed off. And we had been mortal enemies ever since. Well, he was a mortal enemy, I wasn't.

I got lost in thought thinking about the feeling of Annabeth's hand in mine for the first time in months. **(A/N this is post-TLO but I'm not putting in TLH. Or maybe I will a year postponed. We'll see.)** Words couldn't describe the joy that seeing her in the flesh brought me. It was like.. It was like I had been blind and seeing her was like seeing the sun for the first time. Just being with her made me feel a million times better. We weren't doing anything special, but it felt special just with her being here.

She squeezed my hand as we walked but stayed silent. We didn't need to talk constantly to feel connected, but I needed to bring something up.

"Annabeth, what did Chase say to you? Specifically?"

She sighed and let go of my hand, running it through her hair frustratedly. "Percy, I really don't want to worry about that."

"Annabeth, I can tell that what he said is bothering you, and-"

"Please, Percy."

I pleaded at her with puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Um, let's see. He called you 'Percy Jackson the famous, er, bastard." Of course he did. "He called you a tool and said that I could do better, meaning him."

_What?_ That was crossing a line.

"That's it." Liar. I knew she was hiding something. I raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Fine. He said, er, something like, 'We both know the truth. You want me. I could tell because you were looking at me before.' And I said, 'You mean in annoyance and disgust?' and he said, um, he said, 'Please, baby, we both know you were staring because I'm so attractive.'" She bit her lip anxiously, watching my expression.

I guess it might be the ADHD, or maybe my brain was playing tricks on me, but next thing I knew I was running through the hallways trying to find Chase, and Annabeth was running after me telling me to stop. I didn't listen though. I normally wasn't overprotective like this, but my emotions were running high and I didn't really have entire control of my actions.

I saw him. He was hitting on a girl across the courtyard. I barreled through the open door and my feet hit grass. Annabeth was right behind me. "Chase!" I yelled. I was twenty feet, ten feet away. I was almsot there when someone tackled me from behind and pinned me down. I started to struggle. Whoever had me pinned was holding me flat against the ground despite my flailing arms and legs, no doubt hitting them.

"Percy stop!" It was Annabeth. I stopped struggling and caught my breath as I stared at her. She was breathing hard too, Her braid had come out and her hair was wild around her face. I instantly felt guilty for having hurt her in any way. Without a word she got up and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up so easily I could have weighed nothing.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Her voice was terse. Never a good sign with Annabeth. "You sort of caused a scene. Let's get out of here before a teacher shows up." Already teachers were walking/running towards us. We ducked into the nearest entrance and tried to ignore the people staring at us.

"Annabeth, I'm-"

"Percy, I'm glad that you feel that way, about me, but you have to know that I can take care of myself. I appreciate the notion but you could have gotten all of us into serious trouble."

I nodded.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand. I smiled victoriously. She couldn't stay mad at me for too long. "Let's try not to have any more dramatic blowups the rest of the day okay?"

Sounded good to me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I have like five gazillion tests today. More like 4 but whatever. Okay, please review, tell me if you liked or hated it, whichever.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I know that I suck. I haven't updated in a little while, sorry. When I started this saying that I would update every few days or so, I was on break and thought I could actually write something good within those time limits. I was so wrong. But I'm home sick today :( so I'm updating. Hope you guys like it!**

**OH AND YOU GUYS MY LETTER WORKED AND IM GOING TO MEET STARKID THIS SUMMER AND IM DYING AND CRYING AND LAUGHING WHILE WRITING THIS BECAUSE IM SO EXCITED YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND I CANT EVEN. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT IT'S BECAUSE I DELETED IT BUT OMFG IM DYING.**

**OKAY I'M CALM NOW. Yep, totally calm. Now onto the chapter, hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

Guilt was burning in my stomach as I walked down the hall with Percy. I had totally overreacted with Percy about that whole thing, and I know that he knows it too. While what he had done had been a little ridiculous and extremely overprotective, secretly I felt glad that he cared about me that much. But, honestly, I had no right to have been so angry with him, even though it blew over pretty quickly. I mean, I was kind of a bitch to Rachel.

"Sorry," I said, breaking the silence. He looked up.

"For what?"

"For overreacting about this whole stupid situation. It's not like I haven't been, you know, overprotective and rude over you before." He smirked at me.

"You mean-"

"Stop. You know I hate apologizing, we don't have to live out the mistakes of my past as well."

He laughed and the sound made me feel instantly ten times better. It's strange what love can do to you sometimes.

Wait. What. Did I just say _love?_ As in LOVE Percy? I mean, we've only been dating for a little while. But I've known him for years. He's not just my boyfriend, he's my best friend. And I just, I don't-

Gods. I need to stop right now.

"Anyway, it's my first day and things are already kind of insane." I shifted my backpack to my left shoulder. My right one was extremely sore from Percy's hands punching it multiple times.

"You okay? Sorry, for, well, hitting you."

"I'm fine." I rolled up my sleeve to check it out. There wasn't a bruise yet, though. I shrugged and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Well, we have class now, so lets go. Let's go learn about the so very exciting Civil War," Percy said sarcastically.

"You know, the demigods fought in the war too," I reminded him.

"Right, right, guys like George Washington and stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, George Washington was in the Revolutionary War, in the 1700's. He would be dead before the start of the Civil war in 1860. He was my half-brother," I said thoughtfully.

"Right, sorry."

"I meant people like Ulysses S. Grant, and John-"

"I got it, real important famous people I should know but don't."

I punched his shoulder playfully. "Yeah, you should."

"I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly serious.

"What?"

"I'm failing History."

"What?! Percy Allen Jackson, you can't just FAIL something. It's SCHOOL. What if something happens and you need at job and you can't get one because of your grades, and then you'll have to live at camp and, oh my gods, what if-" **( A/N I don't know for sure if his middle name is Allen, but that's what most people think)**

"Calm down!"

"_Calm down?!_ I will not calm down, you're failing! What else are you failing, huh?"

"Nothing!"

"You know what, I am going to tutor you until you can say dates in your sleep."

"No, I hate History, it's boring."

"No, it's interesting. And yes I will tutor you. You'll thank me later."

"Fine. I'm sure you'll be a good tutor, anyway. I don't call you Wise Girl for nothing."

I beamed at him. We had reached class. We walked in and took seats next to each other in the back. It went by fairly quickly. Percy even answered a few question, and he got all of them right. He looked so proud of himself, it was kind of adorable.

After class we had a free period together.

"So do you want to start studying now? We have a test next week, and you have to be prepared."

"How about I take you out for food?"

"Percy, lunch is two periods from now."

"But I'm hungry," he pouted.

"You're _always _hungry."

"How about we go somewhere else besides a restaurant?"

His eyes lit up. "I have the perfect place."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

**Yayyyy, cliffhanger ending. Not really, they're going to Central Park. I know it's cheesy but it's also cute. And so yeah. Tell me what you guys thought, leave suggestions, thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm home and thought I'd update.**

**Someone reviewed on my last chapter, "I guess this is the end :(". WHAT?! NOOOOO. I guess it seems like a conclusion BUT IT IS NOT. I haven't even started the branching off thing yet, just light foreshadowing that you will be hard-pressed to find in the last chapter, unless you're a Hufflepuff ;)**

**Anyway, here you guys go. Thanks so much for your continued support!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I led Annabeth eagerly through the streets. Central Park was the perfect place to go. She hadn't been yet and I knew she would love it. She walked side by side with me, smiling absent-mindedly, not talking. Her hand hung loosely in mine.

"Central Park?" She asked as we neared our destination.

"Well, yeah. I know it's cheesy but I just think that since you haven't been yet, we should go because it's fun and stuff."

"Yeah, I think it's great. But weren't you hungry?"

"Right." I stopped to rummage around in my backpack. I found what I was looking for and pulled it out of the bag triumphantly. "Redvine?" I asked, offering her the bag.

"Sure. What the Hades can't they do?" She grabbed it out of my hand and stuck it in her mouth. We continued to walk down the street until we finally reached Central Park. After walking around for a little bit, we sat down on a bench and talked.

"So how did you even convince your dad to let you go?"

"Well, I told him that I needed to work on Olympus and that Olympus is in New York, and I would be following my dreams on a more direct path if I could design Olympus while I was there. That pretty much sold him."

"So nothing about me?"

"No offense Percy, but I don't think my dad would be too happy with knowing that part of my reason for coming is to see you," she joked, leaning her head on my shoulder contentedly. "I missed you."

I smiled. What three words could do. "I missed you too, Wise Girl. A lot."

"That's such a stupid name," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"You know you love it."

"You know mine is ten times more creative."

I considered. "Fair enough." She smiled and looked up at me.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Eleven."

She jumped up. "Eleven?! We need to get back to school if we want to be on time for class!" She grabbed my wrist and hauled me up from the bench. She was surprisingly strong. She started running down the sidewalk at lightning speed and I had to sprint to keep up with her.

"Annabeth, it's fine we have like fifteen minutes and it only takes us ten to walk back."

"I will not be late!" She called over her shoulder. I chuckled and ran after her. Same old Annabeth.

We reached school ten minutes before our next class started.

"See Percy, we would have been late if we hadn't run here," Annabeth said. She was standing over me while I sat down on a bench, catching my breath. Normally, I would have told myself to get in shape if a girl could run better than I could, but this is Annabeth we're talking about here. If anyone could outrun me, it's her.

"We still have ten minutes," I argued pointlessly.

"Ten minutes is not a very long time Percy," she scolded.

"Well, well, well," someone said. She stiffened and turned around to find Hayley staring at her.

"Hayley."

"Annabeth."

"What's up?" Annabeth asked cheerfully.

"_What's up _is that you and Percy will never happen. You don't deserve him and you never will. You know why? Because you're just a girl he knows that he'll dump for me in no time, because you're just a phase. He doesn't really care about you at all, really. He's just trying to make me jealous." My eyebrows rose higher and higher as she spoke. "You're just a little lost puppy he keeps around out of pity."

"Mm, bet you're real proud of yourself thinking that one up," she said calmly. I was about to step in but Annabeth put her hand on my chest to keep me back.

"I didn't come up with it, it's true. You and him won't last a week. He'll leave you for me and that's the end of the story. You're a pathetic little loser, and I'm, well-" at this she laughed and tossed her hair back, "I'm me. Which is ten times more preferable than you." She looked Annabeth up and down with a look of disgust. I was about to punch a locker.

Annabeth, however, seemed unfazed. "Well bless your heart sugar. You must've been the first of your litter." **(A/N I really really really loved the Beautiful Creatures movie.)**

Hayley looked somewhat taken aback, as did her friends, while Annabeth just looked bored, even though I knew it was killing her inside. I put my arm around her waist and tried to steer her away, but she didn't budge.

"No I'm going to finish this." I searched her face and all I could see what determination.

"Listen. I'm sorry I slapped you. But I know thats not what your mad about. You're mad about Percy and I. You can't wrap it around your head that _we're happy._ We've been friends since we were twelve. We started dating last summer, and I can honestly say that it's been the happiest few months of my life." I feel a smile start to spread on my face. I'm about to add that I feel the same way, but she's on a roll.

"The point is, we aren't breaking up any time soon. And if we did, he wouldn't want to date you because even if we weren't dating, we would still be friends, and Percy doesn't consort with people who are rude the ones that he loves."

Hayley looked like she had just broken a nail- in other words, mad. Before she could retaliate, Annabeth walked away. I caught up to her.

"That was... AMAZING."

"Thanks. Years of practice dealing with the bitch fires."

"What? I didn't follow any of that."

She sighed. "I've had years of practice with people like her saying things like that," she explained.

"You mean... people bullying you?"

"Yeah, but it really doesn't matter, let's go-"

"Yes, it does matter, Annabeth," I say, pulling on her arm to keep her in front of me. See looked like she would rather drown herself than have this conversation.

"It really doesn't."

"Is that why you refused to-"

The bell cut my off with a loud ring. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief and started off to class.

"This conversation isn't over," I yelled as I started to walk in the other direction.

If someone had ever hurt Annabeth, I needed to know. And even though she didn't want to talk about it, I was going to find out.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or PM me ideas!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Someone kind of got on my case last night about not updating fast enough. I'm really sorry about that :( I've been going to the doctor a lot lately for medical reasons and I've had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I'm fine, but it's really time-consuming and school comes before fanfiction.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know someone reviewed saying that they loved how 'in character' Annabeth was. I don't really pay attention to that, because it's fan fiction, but I'm glad that she isn't OC because I know how annoying that can be.**

**Well, thanks again! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

I walked quickly away from Percy, not wanting to have this conversation. He really didn't need to know the real reason I moved. Not at all. I mean, it wasn't his business. It wasn't anyone's business but mine. Besides, those people didn't matter anymore. They were gone, out of my life. Their words meant nothing now.

Who was I kidding? Of course it matters. It affects everything I do. What I do, what I say. How I think about myself. It's even starting to affect how I act around Percy. Hayley is just a reincarnation of that.

I shook my head and told myself to get it together. The things that had happened were done. Gone. In the past. Moving on. I needed to get my head on straight and focus on what's yet to come. I can't let memories of the last few years get to me anymore. I'm here in a new place, a new school, and Percy's here. What could go wrong?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that I was at the door until the bell rang. I quickly took a seat, grabbed a notebook out of my backpack, and shut my feelings off. It's really not that hard to do when you've had a lot of practice. Right now I needed to concentrate.

The class went by way too fast and before I knew it we were out the door. I looked both ways, but Percy wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief. As much as I wanted to see him again, I couldn't handle any conversation about _it_ right now. I turned to go to my locker so I could put my books away before lunch, and ran smack into Chase.

Was it just me or was I running into him a lot?

"Watch where you're going, Chase," he joked, grabbing his shoulders to steady me. His hands didn't move. I awkwardly shrugged myself out of his grasp.

"Thanks. See you," I said, and started to walk by, but he latched onto my wrist and jerked me around.

"Wait. I never got to ask you about how you would feel about going to see a movie with me?"

I would rather run myself over with a bus. "Um, well, I have a boyfriend, so thanks but no thanks."

"So?"

"SO, I don't want to. Thanks for asking. Maybe you should ask someone who isn't dating someone else," I snapped. This guy was really wearing my patience.

"That's no way to be. Percy will never even know." He stepped closer to me, and I automatically stepped back.

"Look, I've got to go. Bye!" I turned and fled through the crowd to my locker.

That guy just can't take a hint.

I stopped short two feet from my locker. Percy was standing there, holding a slip of paper in his hands and staring right at me. I couldn't run or pretend I hadn't seen him now. Sighing heavily with the weight of the future conversation on my shoulders, I walked up to him.

"Hey."

"We never finished our conversation earlier," he said accusingly.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to what he was holding in his hand.

"Oh. Uh, nothing." I grabbed it out of his hand.

"You got detention?! Why am I not surprised?"

"It wasn't my fault!" He defended. "I couldn't help it. The fish tank just kind of exploded and well, the Mist made it look like I punched the glass."

"Oh my gods, you are so irresponsible." He laughed and I smiled, thanking the gods that he had momentarily forgotten his original purpose in waiting at my locker. I put my backpack in my locker and closed it.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." He offered me his arm and I took it gladly.

Crisis averted.

At least for now.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I'm supposed to be doing homework.**

**Dont forget to review or PM me ideas!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm so so sorry about the late update, I'm smack in the middle of finals and I'm literally writing this during my break because I feel so bad. So again, I'm sorry.**

**And I just want to get this out of the way right now. For some reason, a lot of people have been asking me if Percy and Annabeth will have sex in my fan fiction. And the answer is NO. However, the ****_topic_**** will come up. But that actual action... Ew. Just no. I don't know why people have been asking me, I don't think I really come across as THAT kind of person. And I can come up with a million reasons as to why not, besides it's just gross. I think it's demeaning to the characters, an insult to the authors, and Percy and Annabeth just aren't even the right couple for that kind of thing anyway. The list goes on and on. And ON.**

**Also, I'm putting a quick Annabeth POV in here even though it's a Percy chapter.**

**So anyway, onto the chapter. Reviews are welcome and encouraged :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I walked with Annabeth to lunch. Needless to say, I was extremely happy to be able to say that. It still felt unreal that she was actually here, in my school. I was able to point her out in the halls to my friends and say, "That's my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth over there." She walked with me, our arms brushing each others sometimes unintentionally.

"So who does the famous Percy Jackson sit with at lunch?" She asked, playfully poking my arm as we got our lunch trays and started getting our food.

"His friends," I responded, turning to go walk over to our table. She smiled and walked with my to our table, located in the back corner of the cafeteria, away from all the noise. Everyone else was there already.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth," I said.

"Hi," Annabeth said, smiling at everyone a little awkwardly. Thankfully, Jaime slid over on the bench to make room for Annabeth and patted the empty seat. "I'm Jaime," she said. "You can sit here if you want."

"Thanks," Annabeth said gratefully, taking the seat. I sat next to her and started eating my french fries.

Jaime went on to introducing everyone to Annabeth. "And this is my boyfriend Joey, and this is Lauren, and her boyfriend Joe. And I think you already know Ryan and-"

"Yeah, I met them before in the hallway." I noticed that Annabeth cut her off before Jaime could say Luke's name.

"Okay, now everyone knows each other!" Jaime said happily. Nothing could ever make her smile disappear, I swear. "So now tell us." She looked pointedly at Annabeth.

"Sorry, what?" Annabeth asked.

"Tell us about your fight with Hayley!" I groaned and started to object, but Annabeth shushed me.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight. I slapped her, but only because I was provoked. I'm not normally violent." It took everything not to burst out laughing at that.

"Come on! Tell us what happened. I want every word." Jaime clasped her hands together and did her puppy-dog face.

"Can we talk about _anything_ else?" Annabeth pleaded.

Jaime sighed heavily. "Fine. But you are so not making this fun. At least tell us how you and Percy met."

"Um, it was at camp." A chorus of _awwwww's_ started up from Jaime and Lauren. "We were both 12. And he, ah-" she looked over at me for help. Our meeting story was not exactly average. Finding someone at the base of a hill with your centaur friend while that person was almost unconscious from a monster attack wasn't what my friends counted as normal.

"We met at the pool. Yeah, at the pool. At our camp. That we go to."

"Yeah. And I was swimming, and I... I lost my contact lens-"

"And she couldn't see anything so I, um, I, I had to help her find it-"

"Which he never did-"

"Typical Percy," Joe muttered to Ryan.

"And that is the extremely fascinating story of how Annabeth and I met," I said.

"That is literally the most amazing story I've ever heard," Jaime said sarcastically. "Not! Percy, you are so uninteresting," she joked. At least I hope she was joking.

"How did you and Joey meet?" Annabeth asked. I groaned inwardly. Annabeth had no idea what she was getting herself into. Jaime launched into a very explicitly detailed story of how they met, completed with hand gestures and word-for-word quoting of their first conversation.

I, for one, was very content with not talking and drinking my water bottle.

When lunch was over, we had one class together and then we didn't see each other at all for the rest of the day. Thankfully, there were no run-ins with Hayley or Chase, thank the gods. After school, Annabeth and I met up by the front steps.

"So what are we doing?" she asked. "I mean besides homework."

"Well, after we get done with the boring, unnecessary stuff, we can do the fun stuff."

"Which includes...?"

I held up a finger. "It's a surprise."

"Fantastic," she said. I wrapped an arm around her neck and she wrapped one around my waist, absentmindedly touching my mortal point as we walked, sending shivers up my spine. As we were walking, she suddenly stopped. "I forgot something in my hotel room. It's right across the street. Can I please go up and get it quickly?"

"Sure. Be quick."

"Okay, be back in a sec." She sprinted up the steps and disappeared into the lobby. I tapped my foot as I waited for her to come back down, when suddenly I heard the voice of the devil say:

"Hi Percy!"

"OH MY GODS MONSTE-

I turned around to see Hayley pop up out of freaking nowhere.

"Oh. Hi Hayley."

"Where's Annabeth?" she asked innocently.

"Up in her hotel room," I said slowly.

"Oh. She isn't staying with you?" Her eyebrows quirked up. "I mean, why not?"

"Well, we haven't even discussed that yet, it's just-"

She put her arms around my neck and when I tried to pull away her arms just tightened. And it's not like I could just slash through her with my sword.

"Look, you already know that I have a girlfriend, and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth doesn't need to know a thing."

"Look, you really have to stop, Annabeth's going to be down in like five seconds so-"

"Percy, Percy, Percy," she said. "I don't care about Annie. Annie can go back to California for all I care."

"Annabeth," I tried to correct her, but she wasn't listening.

I tried to get out of her arms again and she just laughed. "Percy, I could give you everything you want." She leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "And I think we both know that Annie would never even consider going all the way with you. Me, however..." she winked and laughed like it was all fun and games.

I, meanwhile, was so dumbfounded by what she was saying that I couldn't do anything. Sex was so _not_ what Annabeth and I were about. At all. She was so much more than that to me. We both knew our limits, and honestly our relationship was not very physical at all. That's what I loved about Annabeth, afterall.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

*two minutes earlier*

I sprinted up the stairs to my room on the seventh floor, too impatient to wait for the elevator. It was a good workout anyway.

I reached my room and pulled the key out of my back pocket. I quickly inserted the key in the slot, and, when the light flashed green, I opened the door. I quickly grabbed what I needed and peeked out the window to see if I could see Percy. And was horrified by what I found.

Percy standing with Hayley two inches from him. He looked extremely worried and uncomfortable, gesturing at the building and when he tried to step back she wrapped her arms around him. My breath hitched. It was insanely frustrating to see her being so... so relentless. But it didn't matter, because I really needed to go save Percy.

I sprinted back down the stairs, pausing to catch my breath at the door. I smoothed my shirt, tossed my braid back behind my shoulder, and marched out.

"Percy," I snapped. I hadn't ment to sound so severe, but I couldn't help it. What frustrated me was that Hayley didn't jump back immediately and look guilty, but she just turned to face me with her arm still around Percy, with a smug look on her face. For Percy's part, he looked extremely embarrassed, guilty, and had an overall _please don't kill me it wasn't my fault _look going on.

I didn't even pay attention to Hayley, because I know that if I attempted to speak one word calmly to her, it would turn into me drop-kicking her. I just grabbed Percy's hand and started for his apartment, going so fast he was stumbling over his own feet the whole time. He started to apologize profusely but I said, "Save it." I felt guilty for being so hostile, but I kind of had a right to.

We reached his apartment. I grabbed his key from my pocket and opened the door. Sally and Paul weren't home, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I needed to have a serious talk with Percy.

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth towed me into my room and sat me down on the bed. She was quiet for a long time. I started to get really antsy, because when Annabeth is quiet it means she's thinking, and if she's mad at you that's never a good sign.

"Why?" she finally asked. I had never heard her sound so hurt.

"It's not my fault-"

"I _know_ that it's not your fault. I completely and totally understand that Hayley is some sort of stalker freak. But you aren't completely powerless. You're the strongest demigod I know. You could have done something but you didn't. It took me at least a minute to run down to the lobby and you still hadn't moved." She kept her eyes trained on her shoes.

I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I felt sort of paralyzed. She popped up out of nowhere and then she was talking to me and when I tried to get out she just kept talking to me, and-"

"About what? What could she possibly be talking about that was so _'paralyzing'_?"

"Um, it's kind of an awkward topic of conversation..." I was blushing furiously. Annabeth tucked her legs under herself and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell me," she said, her voice ten times softer than it had been just moments ago.

"She was basically offering herself up for sex, and saying that she knew you would never go there and that she could 'give me everything I wanted'," I blurted out bitterly. Annabeth sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my gods," she uttered so quietly I could barely hear it. She didn't speak at all, and when I finally looked up at her, her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Percy... If that's what you... want, well, I think you have the wrong girl." Her voice broke on the last word. Her breathing was getting faster and I could tell she was getting worked up.

"Annabeth," I said, at such a complete loss that she could ever even think that I wouldn't want her, even for a second.

"Because I'm just not that kind of girl. And if-" As corny as it sounds, I silenced her with a kiss because I could think of nothing else to do.

We separated after a second and my forehead rested on hers. "Annabeth, don't you think for a second that I wouldn't want you. You're beautiful, and smart, and amazing, and I wouldn't want it any other way. So who cares about sex? Or Hayley? Because they don't matter. They are nothing compared to you. What I love about you is your pureness. You know your limits, and you won't change that for anyone. You're headstrong and smart and stubborn and brilliant and beautiful and that's why I love you." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I couldn't take them back. Not that I wanted to. But we had never said _I love you_ to each other before. And even though the day kind of sucked, this felt like the perfect time to say it.

She smiled, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh gods, did I like upset you-"

"No, I'm crying because I love you too," she laughed.

"Oh. Oh good."

She laughed again, the sound like music, and hugged me. "You're such a Seaweed Brain. And I love you for it."

"I love you too Wise Girl." Right now, with her eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her cheeks, and her smile as wide as the ocean, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Good."

* * *

**So this chapter was kind of crazy, wasn't it? Haha, I loved writing that ending scene though.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so so so sorry I haven't posted in a while. But, SCHOOL'S OVER AND I CAN POST NOW. I have intensive training for dance before nationals every day, but it ends at 4 so I'll definitely be updating more often.**

**Reviews are encouraged and much appreciated ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

"Okay, so what's the pythagorean theorem?"

9:00 found us lying on the couch studying for Percy's math test. I had finished my homework and helped Percy finish his, and now we were studying for the math test he had _irresponsibly _neglected to study for until the night before.

"A something times C equals B squared?"

"Percy," I sighed. The test is tomorrow. Be serious."

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

"Yeah."

"Wait. So why can't we just do A plus B equals C, if they're all squared?"

"Because it wouldn't work. It's really complicated, but it just wouldn't work."

"Okay. So what's next?"

"Practice problems."

He groaned and threw the tennis ball he was playing with against the ceiling.

"Percy, I said not to do that," Sally called from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom," he said.

Things were kind of weirdly calm between us. After that little episode, which I wasn't even going to talk about, we had both kind of calmed down and things had gone back to normal. This whole day had been a blow-uppy yet happy kind of day.

I rolled over on the carpet so I was on my stomach and flipped open his textbook." Okay, I'm going to write this for you and you're going to solve it and I'm not helping." He nodded.

I wrote down the problem for him, gave him the notebook, and walked into the kitchen where Sally was cooking dinner.

"What are you guys doing in there?"

"Studying. Or cramming, I guess." She shook her head.

"I'm glad you're here. Not just to help him, but he seems happier now that you're here. Not that he wasn't happy before, I just, I mean... You know what I mean."

I laughed. "Yeah, I get it."

"It's great that your dad let you come. I mean, not that working on Olympus isn't a huge deal, but letting you go across the country for it is amazing."

Yeah. That's why I came.

"Yeah, it's great. I'm so happy that I can be here. And my hotel is like, two blocks from both here and the school, so it's perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest room?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be an inconvenience, I'm fine. But thank you."

"Okay. But if you ever change your mind, you can stay here."

"Thank you," I said appreciatively. We talked for a little while about school and whatnot until Percy called me.

"Annabeth! I have no idea what to do!"

"Be there in a second," I called. "I'd better go." Sally nodded and I walked back out into the living room. Percy was hunched over his notebook, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the answer.

I looked at his work. "You did everything, you just need to find the square root."

"How?"

I handed him a calculator and showed him which buttons to press. "So the answer is-"

"Seven."

"Good. You get this stuff, Percy. You just need to apply yourself."

"You sound just like my teacher." I frowned. "Just kidding, Wise Girl."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my backpack. "I should go, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you."

We said bye to Sally and he walked me back to my hotel, singing some song (completely off-key) as loudly as he possibly could. And, being in Manhatten, no one gave him a second look.

"Well, this is me," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Night, Annabeth."

"Night," I said. He turned around and started to walk back to his apartment, still singing that stupid song. Right before he turned the corner he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and waved, and then walked up the stairs to the lobby.

The elevator took no time at all, and before I knew it, I was brushing my teeth and donning sweat pants and a camp T-shirt. I stayed up all night reading, until I realized that it was one in the morning and I should probably go to sleep.

I lay in bed, reviewing the day in my head. Crazy psycho girl? Check. Crazy freak-out meltdown moment with Percy? Check. Stalker guy with a crush on me? That was weird to think out loud. Check. All in all crazy day? Check.

Yeah, calling today a crazy day would be an understatement. And the scary thing? It was only the first day.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of just a set-up chapter for the next one, so it's kind of short. I'm gonna start branching off soon, into like, not school. SO before it happens, if you want to PM me ideas related to school or put it in your review thats fine! K bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... remember me? *covers face as she is hit with multiple things***

**I am so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. This chapter has been in my doc manager for like ever, and I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Mostly because that means the next chapter I have to write will make me cry. And maybe you too, I don't know.**

**GUYS CASSJAYTUCK CUT HER HAIR THIS IS NOT OKAY**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Percy's POV

The next few days went by, surprisingly, without any more run-ins with Hayley or Chase. We just got to hang out, which is what me and Annabeth do best. Well, I sat there and watched TV, but she, the daughter of Athena, insisted on unnecessary things like studying and doing homework.

"Annabeth, you know that you could be sitting here, on a _couch_, with me, eating popcorn and watching a movie, and that you are sitting at a _desk_, doing _homework_. I mean, you do realize that, right?"

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Um, we have a test tomorrow. You do realize that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I- I was gonna study, like, in a few hours-"

"Percy, it's almost ten. You'll be asleep. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I didn't say that. I just hate studying, it's boring."

She got up and walked behind the couch, hugging me from behind. "Percy, I- AH!" That last part was because I grabbed her arms and pulled her over onto my lap.

"Percy, I- oh my gods Titanic!" And that is the story of how Annabeth ended up curled up on my lap, sobbing, an hour later with a bowl of ice cream.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?" She was seriously emotionally invested in this movie. Like, not like your average fan. She has POSTERS in her cabin at camp. And, even though I don't think I'm supposed to know, she has a secret shrine to Leo DiStupid.

"Annabeth, it's just a movie-"

"No it's not, it's so much more, it's a tragic love story, ugh you wouldn't understand!" She wails. I sigh and pull her closer, watching as the ending credits scrolled down the tiny screen.

"Come on. You should go home so you can get some sleep," I said. She nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Night, Percy."

"Night."

* * *

The next day found me in History, staring at my test without a clue of how to answer. Who the Hades needed to know who wrote the Constitution? It was like five thousand years ago. Or something.

Annabeth, of course, was already done with her test and was now doodling in her sketch pad. No doubt she got a 100, lucky. Why couldn't I be smart?

I seriously should have studied last night instead of watching that stupid movie.

I decided to just leave the last few answers blank and handed in the test. After class I met up with Annabeth and walked to the cafeteria.

She immediately got immersed in a conversation with Lauren and Jaime. It was kind of crazy how fast the three of them had become friends. I had had swim practice after school every day this week, and they had been going over to each others houses and doing, well, whatever girls do.

At lunch, we talked a lot about the test. It was an unofficially official rule that if you didn't have the same answer as Annabeth, you were wrong, which Annabeth looked pretty pleased about. And well, after I checked my answers with Annabeth... another F for Percy Jackson.

Yay.

"Percy, how did you not know that Lincoln was the sixteenth president?"

"Why was I expected to know that?"

"Because it was in our notes," she said, exasperated.

"Well, I... have no argument for that." I slump down in my seat, defeated. Annabeth rubbed my shoulder.

"It's okay, Percy. We can just study harder next time."

I nodded. Why did school have to suck so much?

She went with me to throw out my lunch. I leaned back against the wall.

"I'm stupid."

"Percy, dom't say that. You are definitely not stupid. ADHD and dyslexia... it sucks. I know it does."

"You have it too, but you get straight A's."

"Do you think it comes easy to me? Just because I'm-" she lowers her voice "-the daughter of Athena, doesn't mean that it's any easier for me. I just love to learn, so I do it all the time. It doesn't mean that you can't do well just because you aren't a son of the goddess of wisdom. You are one of the smartest people I know. You know battle strategy, sword fighting techniques, more greek 'myths' than most Greeks, and that is more important than knowing who the sixteenth president is anyway."

She pulled me into a bear hug before I could say anything else, which was good because I was kind of at a loss for words.

We returned to the table, me much happier and Annabeth looking very pleased with herself.

Joe stared at us. "What just happened?"

"I am a great motivational speaker," Annabeth said proudly.

"Okay..." Jaime said. She started to ask her a question but the bell rang.

Annabeth stood up and offered me her hand. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

After swim practice, Annabeth and I met up at a Starbucks. She was wearing sweatpants and a camp T-shirt.

"So, why are we here?" I asked her. I had never set foot in a Starbucks my entire life.

"Because Starbucks is the most amazing place in the entire world," she said, a dreamy look on her face.

"You drink coffee?" I asked, surprised. She shook her head and offered no further explanation.

"Let me guess- Lauren and Jaime got you hooked?"

"Yeah, we came here two days ago, and they made me try it. It changes you, I swear," she replied, completely serious.

"Can I help who's next?" I looked up and into the eyes of a girl with black curly hair and brown eyes, then over at Annabeth.

"Yeah, can I have vanilla frappuccino please?"

"Sure. Anything for you," she asked, batting her eyelids at me faster than I thought was humanly possible.

"Nope, just her."

"Okay, coming right up." I turned to Annabeth, who was staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. I didn't try to talk to her, because when she gets like this it's better to leave her alone than risk her coming at you with her dagger because you interrupted her 'thinking state'.

When I looked down at the counter, I saw a napkin with someone's phone number on it and a heart drawn next to it. I glanced back up at the girl, who's name is Arielle, according to her name tag. She winked at me and then turns around to make Annabeth's drink.

Dear gods, please don't let Annabeth notice.

She was still making Annabeth's drink when Annabeth finally noticed for the first time. She looked down at the napkin, her eyes widening visibly, and then back up at me. She grabbed my hand and held it securely in mine. I got the message. _Mine._

Arielle came back with Annabeth's drink. "Here you go," she said with the customary Starbucks smile, handing the drink to Annabeth in exchange for the five dollar bill. Annabeth smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and her expression was ice cold.

"Thanks." Her voice was flat. She grabbed the napkin, crumpled it in her hand, and tossed it over her shoulder into the garbage can without turning around.

She kissed my cheek, grabbed her drink, and turned to face the door. "Let's go." She shouldered her backpack and marched out the door, me in tow, and as we rounded the corner, I got a last glimpse of Arielle's face. through the window She looked shocked and taken aback.

And while most of the people that knew her would be shocked by Annabeth's behavior, considering how nice she usually is, I honestly wasn't surprised. She had been even worse with Rachel. And with the stress of Hayley lately, it wasn't shocking either.

"Annabeth, that was..."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure, sure," I said, letting it go easily. I slung my arm around her shoulder as she sipped her... what was it?

"What's that called again?"

"Perfection," she joked. I gave her a look. "Its a vanilla frappuccino."

"What's the brown stuff?"

"Caramel."

"Seriously? I love caramel! Can I try?"

"Sure." She handed the plastic cup to me. I tentatively put my lips on the green straw and sipped.

My eyes went wide. "Holy crap." It was like a parade in my mouth. A parade of perfect vanilla-caramely goodness. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted in my entire life.

"Good, right?" I nodded, still sucking it down.

"Hey, get your own," she complained, snatching it out of my hands. "You're going to drink it all."

"But it's _so good."_ I said. Why had I not ever tried this before?

"Yeah, I know, that's why I got it."

We walk in silence for a bit, but not an awkward silence, 'cuz I hated those. It was a perfect silence, like we didn't need words to communicate how we felt.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can we watch Titanic again when we get back to your apartment?"

"Wait, I thought we were going back to your hotel?"

"Oh, we were? Crap, we just passed it."

We doubled back and walked up the steps. The hotel went up about 20 stories high.

"Percy, stop staring, come on, we have a movie to watch." Annabeth dragged me over to the elevators and pushed the button. The elevator dinged open immediately and we stepped inside, and Annabeth pressed the number 12.

The elevator took for freaking ever, and we spent that time, er, kissing. We had been doing that a lot lately.

Someone cleared their throat. There, in the corner, was a man, staring awkwardly at us. We pulled apart, both of our cheeks burning, and stood there silently until we reached our floor.

"Race you," I whispered in Annabeth's ear, and then sprinted down the hall, running faster than I ever had before. No way was I going to let her beat me.

"Percy!" I stopped short and turned around to see Annabeth standing on the other side on the hall, smirking at me.

"Room's that way," she said, pointing down the hall in the other direction.

"Oh." I walked back slowly to Annabeth.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Let's just go watch the stupid movie."

"Okay." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, towards another night of popcorn, Annabeth trying to get me to do homework, Leonardo DiStupid, and Annabeth crying.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHY IT HAPPENED BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE I FREAKING PROMISE.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I know in my last author's note I said writing the next chapter will make me cry. It's not this chapter don't worry, I need one more chapter to set it all up before it all happens. SO YAY, more happy Percabeth before sad things.**

**Also, we're time skipping a month into the future. Just a warning.**

**Please don't forget to review, it keeps me motivated to keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

It had been about a month since I had moved to New York. And honestly, I had adjusted to life here pretty quickly. Of course, being a former runaway, I had learned how to adjust to life anywhere pretty quickly.

Right now, I was sitting in my classroom, listening to a lecture on the difference between gerunds and participles. Which, if possible, was even more boring than yesterday's lecture on pronouns, and other things that honestly weren't even that important. And that's coming from me.

After class, I got a text from someone. It was an unknown number. I hesitated a moment, then read the text. '_Hey, it's Percy on Joe's phone. Meet me behind the gym for lunch in five minutes.' _I smiled and shoved my phone into my pocket. I raced through the hallways to my locker, put my books in my locker, and went to the gym. Thankfully, it was empty. I walked across the gigantic gym floor, pulled open the door, and rounded the corner to find the most amazing thing ever.

Percy was sitting on a blanket, smiling broadly at me, a picnic basket sitting on the ground next to him. I have to blink back tears. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Percy..." I couldn't form words.

"What? Did I get something wrong, because I'm still not used to the whole boyfriend thing..."

"No! No, it's just, no one's ever done something like this for me before. Thank you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, then they're all idiots." He stared into my eyes, and then kissed me softly.

We spent the rest of the day not caring about classes, just sitting on the blanket, eating pizza, and mostly lying on our backs and talking. I didn't have a care in the world- not about camp, or school, or monsters, or anything- and it felt amazing.

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I was standing in front of the mirror in his tiny bathroom, staring at my shoulder. I tugged the sleeve of my shirt down more, trying to see if there was a bruise or something, but nothing. I craned my neck even more, trying to make sure I wasn't missing anything. Sighing, I pulled my sleeve back up.

"Yeah! Be out in a sec." If nothing was there, what was making my shoulder hurt like Hades? Today in school, I was in gym and had to stop running for at least five minutes to make sure I wasn't dying from something. I had originally put it off as a bruise, but I was scared it could be something worse. It was a constant throbbing of pain through my body, making my eyes water at inconvenient times and sometimes rendering my shoulder useless entirely.

I unlocked the door and found him hovering worriedly outside in the hallway.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."

"Good." He pulled me into his room and I sat down on his bed. He closed the door, sat down next to me, and kissed me passionately. I gasped at his forwardness, but kissed him back nevertheless. His hand cupped the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. His head moved to my neck as he kissed me further. My hands tangled in his hair and pulled his head back up to eye-level. Slowly, leaning back down onto his bed, I laid down, letting him rest on top of me. He held his weight up so he was hovering over me, and kissed me again. And again. He pulled away, leaving me breathing heavily, my chest rising up and down rapidly. It was way too hot for sweats today. What had I been thinking?

Well, that continued for about five minutes. Not gonna go into that in detail.

"Annabeth," he mumbled. "We should stop." He was right. I sat up and spotted myself in his mirror. My ponytail was halfway out of its rubber band, my cheeks were burning red, and my eyes were bright. Percy wasn't much better.

"We should do that move often," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His face had a look of pure bliss, just like mine probably did.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Although if you try anything more, I'll beat you up," I joked, punching his shoulder playfully.

"You probably would," he said, punching me back. I had to hold back a gasp as pain ripped through my shoulder, sending fire coursing throughout my entire body. Tears sprang to my eyes and I jumped off the bed.

"Annabeth?" I didn't answer, because if I opened my mouth I'll start crying. Instead, I gritted my teeth and shook my head, holding my shoulder and pacing in front of him.

"Annabeth? What's wrong. You have to tell me so I can help you." I shook my head again and clutched my shoulder tighter. For a tense minute, none of us said anything. And finally, the pain started to pass. I sighed and stood up straight.

_"Annabeth?"_ Percy look insanely worried and concerned. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I don't know. I'm fine now. I'm fine." He shook his head.

"The only other time I've ever seen you in that much pain was when you got stabbed by Ethan."

"It's my shoulder. It's been hurting for a while, when you punched it it just... intensified."

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean it, I just, I mean, I don't-"

"Percy, it's okay, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you because I thought it was just something that would pass."

"Yes it is, I shouldn't have punched you anyway, I-"

"Percy, we beat each other up like every day. It's like what we do."

"True."

Neither of us say anything. The pain has finally passed and I don't feel dizzy anymore, thank the gods. My ponytail's stuck to the back of my neck with sweat, and my face feels really hot.

"Annabeth, we should take you to a doctor."

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm fine."

"Annabeth, you are _not _fine. You really scared me, and I hate seeing you in pain. I won't let it happen again."

"Percy, I'm not going to the doctor, I'm completely fine now."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, if you're gonna make me get checked out, let me go up to camp and have the Apollo cabin look."

"NO. You need to go to a real doctor, with equipment and stuff. I'm seriously worried about you. I don't know what you have against doctors, but you're going."

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, stop it. There's no argument. You're going, whether you like it or not." Percy was seriously starting to scare me. When he makes his mind up, he doesn't tend to bend very easily to others suggestions or opinions.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go soon."

"Good."

"Okay."

* * *

**YAY FOR ABRUPT ENDINGS. YAYYYY. YOU GUYS, GO WATCH POLANDBANANASBOOKS ON YOUTUBE, HER PJO REVIEWS ARE THE BEST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE EVER.**

**OKAY, I'LL PROBABLY WRITE MORE TOMORROW! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE IT! MAYBE I CAN HIT 150?! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA NO.**

**BYE I LOVE YOU ALL GODS IM HYPER BYEEEE!**


End file.
